


I Will Follow You

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimensional Travel, Dimensions, Jealousy, M/M, Scheming, Sci Fi AU, Science Fiction, scientist!Cas, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: A jealous conspiracy leaves Cas no choice but to use untested equipment and Dean no choice but to go after him...





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 – I really like these. I wonder if you might be up to this challenge: Cas is an inventor at a company and doesn't think of anything but his work. That is until one day when he meets one of his bosses' sons, Dean, and falls in love with him. He attempts to win his heart but Dean rejects him.  
> Amara, another one of Cas' bosses who is also vying for Dean becomes jealous. She forces Cas to test out his latest invention, a teleporter, on himself despite him constantly saying that he still hasn't worked out all the kinks yet. Something goes wrong and Cas is transported a parallel universe.  
> Dean realizing his feelings tries to get Cas back.  
> You don't have to take this challenge if you don't feel up for it but let me know either way.
> 
> So this one not only went over board at 1451 words, but there was a lot of interest in me fleshing it out so it's been pushed higher up my to do list. I hope to be able to do so

Dean was running an inspection for his dad when it happened.

Walking by Cas’s lab on the way to inspect the project running in the next lab over, he paused. The light was one. The ‘we’re experimenting so stay out’ light.

That wasn’t right. Cas hadn’t gotten the green light – no pun intended – to make the first trial run yet. So why would he…?

Dean reversed direction and went to Cas’s door. He knew better than to interrupt an experiment in process. Thankfully, the higher ups had outfitted all labs with monitoring equipment. Dean opened the panel beside the door and flicked the switches, the little monitor flaring to life.

He frowned. Amara and Cas were inside and Cas did not look happy. She, on the other hand, looked smug. Dean didn’t like Amara. She was the kind of woman who just wouldn’t take no for an answer. He’d told her time and time again that he had no interest in her.

At least Cas had been respectful, if a bit disappointed, when Dean had said the same to him. And while it had made things a little awkward between them, Cas was still one of his best friends. Something here didn’t line up.

Dean flicked another switch and suddenly his earpiece came to life, the audio from inside the room beaming straight in.

“…told you, this technology isn’t ready. None of the test modules have either made it to their landing coordinates  _or_ sent back viable data for adjustments.”

“And I told you,  _Castiel_ , that your funding depends on results and you’re behind schedule.”

“No, I’m not,” Cas turned to the pad on his table.

“Oh, you are. The time tables were moved up this morning.” Amara handed her pad over and Cas reluctantly took it.

Dean’s frown deepened and he pulled his own pad out to check it. Pulling up Cas’s timeline, he saw no changes. What the hell was Amara getting at? Dean looked up in time to see Cas’s face fall, the pad dropping to his side.

Amara looked down at her nails and picked at something non-existent. “I believe todays’ test calls for human trials?”

Looking defeated, Cas dropped her pad down on the table and went to the test equipment. His fingers flew over them controls like an expert pianist at a keyboard and he locked the last one in place, walking forward to the testing pad.

With his back turned, Amara smirked and Dean nearly growled. Something was very wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. As soon as Cas stepped up onto the pad and turned to face Amara, her face wiped of her smile and one of fake concern was pasted on.

“Why, Castiel, why haven’t you called for one of the volunteers?” she asked.

“You know very well why not. I may be forced to start the human trials today, but I still insist that this equipment isn’t ready. I’m not risking someone else’s life because suddenly, the bottom line is all the folks at the top care about. If it works, then it works. But if it fails…then at least the project won’t be able to continue because I’ll be gone.”

And that’s when Dean realized what the hell was going on.

 _Screw the lab light_. He punched his override code into the pad, waiting impatiently, his heart in his throat, for the doors to slide open. Dashing inside when they did, he yelled, “Cas, stop! She’s playing you!”

He was too late. Cas’s startled face at Dean’s outburst was suddenly obscured by a blinding white light _. Dammit! The thing had been on a timer!_ Amara jumped back at his entrance, surprised as well, and turned to face Dean. He ignored her, staring numbly at the spot Cas had been standing, trying to register what had just happened.

Cas was gone. His best friend was gone. Dean didn’t even know if the man was alive or where he’d been sent.

He might never be able to come home.

“Dean! I tried to stop him, but he was insistent on getting results today. It was all I could do to keep him from calling in some poor, deluded sap to – “

“Save it, bitch,” Dean growled, shoving past her. “I heard and saw everything. I don’t know why you were trying to get rid of Cas, but I’ll make sure you’re fired.”

“Dean, he’s just a scientist. This place is crawling with scientists. They’re a dime a dozen. It’s what we do. There will always be more to replace them,” her voice was oozing fake sincerity. “Now, someone like me…” she stepped closer to him, placing a neatly manicured finger to his chest, “We could be something special, if you let us.”

“So that was your angle,” Dean whispered in shock. “Jealousy? Over Cas? Why?”

“Why? Because some stupid, head in the clouds scientist, was stealing you from me,” Her eyes narrowed, her words coming out vicious and sharp.

“Cas isn’t just a scientist – he’s one of the rare ones. He’s an inventor. He can envision an idea and then work the science to find a way to do it. He’s like an artist, and science is his medium. It’s his sort that we collect here to work and none of them are replaceable. And besides that, Cas is my friend and he means a lot to me – he means…” Dean trailed off, his eyes widening. “Shit…he means  _everything_  to me.”

“Now, Dean –“ Amara started. He stopped her with a glare, tapping his earpiece. Her face went white.

“I’ve sent the date from the monitors and our conversation just now to Security. Expect to be fired for manipulation and abuse of power within minutes. Now get outta my way. I have to save Cas,” Dean’s face was grim, determined as he strode about the room.

Dean was a scientist, but he couldn’t invent things the way the others could. He could assist, though, and Cas had talked enough about his work that Dean was sure that he could operate the machine.

As long as he didn’t change anything Cas had done. He also knew that Cas had been tinkering with a portable device to set up at his destination that could link back to the home device. He’d been thinking of the possibility that the transporter might not be able to make a connection at the other end clear enough to retrieve anything.

If Dean could find that equipment, then maybe he could chase after Cas and bring him home.

And if Cas’s other worries proved true…well then, at least Dean wouldn’t have to face a world that didn’t have his dorky, nerdy best friend in it.

Because suddenly, the idea of doing so had him blinking back tears, caused an aching lump in his throat and carved a hole in his chest. All Dean could think was,  _when the **hell**  had he fallen in love with Castiel Novak?_

Now was not the time. He looked for the portable device and the control box that went with it. Dean snagged Cas’s backpack and dumped it’s contents on the work table, heedless of the mess it caused and carefully packed the equipment inside. He looked around – ignoring Amara’s yells as security arrived and dealt with her – and tried to see if there was anything else he should bring with them.

He snagged 2 bottles of water and a first aid kit and Cas’s coat. The coat he used to help cushion the equipment before placing anything else in the bag. Dean zipped the bag shut, started picking it up and then put it back down, snagging a set of tools. Not any Cas’s elaborate things, but a basic, survival guide style tool set. Cas might need to tinker with things.

Zipping it up once more, Dean hefted the pack onto his back, went back to the console to check the controls and then reset the timer. He took a deep breath, than another.

Cas was worth the risk.

He pressed the button and ran to the platform.

Dean would bring Cas home. There was no room for anything else. 30 seconds left. Tapping his earpiece one more time, he sent a message to his brother explaining in quick simple terms what was going on.

“Goodbye Sammy. Tell dad everything and wish me luck,” Dean finished just as the light flared up around him. He closed his eyes tight against it, not wanting to be so blinded that he was unprepared for anything on the other side.

After all – he had no idea where the other side was.

Didn’t matter. He knew all he needed to know.

Cas was there.


End file.
